callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battery
Battery is a small multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. It was released with Map Pack 3 on August 6th and is set on a sea fort. This map is not available on the Wii version of the game. This is one of the few maps where all types of weapon are a good choice. The openness of the map promotes sniping, and conversely, the close-quarters aspect of the map promotes SMGs and Shotguns. Machine guns are able to cover the medium-long distances, and so are rifles. Map Features Battery is a small map. There are several features of this map that must be noted: *The Marine Raiders start out near coastal defence weapons, and heading straight through brings players into the middle area of the map. *The Imperial Army start out on the opposite side of the map, and can easily access the middle of the map by large doors. Flanking is also possible through an under-floor tunnel which eventually takes players to the Marines spawn. *At the middle of the map is a large building. The main floor is basically in the shape of a square. Intense firefights can occur here. This is where most people will go at the beginning of the game. There is a lower floor, which consists of a hallway and some stairs. Near these stairs is where most of the fighting will occur. It is possible, on a normal Team Deathmatch, to find the whole enemy team here. The team below the stairs have a huge disadvantage, because any explosive could potentially take out the whole team. A flamethrower is particularly effective in this area, because going down/up the stairs flamethrower ablaze can potentially net the player many kills. *There are two outshore towers accessible through bridges. One of these bridges is near the aforementioned stairs. These towers are sniper paradise, a lot of kills can be achieved by sniping from the bridge connecting the two towers. Bouncing Betties are very effective in defense of this area, and a sniper working with a friend can have the friend defend them with a machine gun or SMG. *The area near the Japanese start can be saturated with enemy soldiers, which can potentially mean a lot of kills. *Conversely, the area near the Marine Raider start sees almost no fighting whatsoever, except at the beginning of the match. Tips *It is inadvisable to run aimlessly through the middle of the map, as it is under constant attack. *A machine gun/SMG combination is good on this map. The machine gun can cover the medium-long ranges, while the SMG can cover the short-medium ranges. The Type 99 performs well on this map, due to its low recoil, so that would be a good machine gun choice. The SMG should be one that can perform decently at medium ranges, the PPSh-41 and Thompson can do well. *The "sniper towers" are a good place to go with an MG, good covering fire can be done from here. However be aware that if someone lines up a fast firing gun on the sniper tower they can cause some serious casualties. *Marines will often run up to the wall of the square building, then proceed to fire inside. If you are on the Japanese side try to hold that area and take down anyone who try and approaches the walls. *The artillery batteries while they look secure aren't the best protection from artillery. At least one has a hole in the roof which and artillery shell can go through. *Near the Marine start there is a trench like part of the map. It is deep and a lot of people use it for cover. Throwing a grenade in there can net a lot of kills, but beware when trying to attack it they can attack you but they will be very small targets. *In the room what appears to be the canteen, there is a map that says 'Pacific Bay'. The shape of the bay and the land around it greatly resemble Manila Bay in The Philippines. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:CoD 5 Map Pack 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War